Sirena
Sirena is a main character in Mako Mermaids. She is portrayed by Amy Ruffle. Sirena is somewhat of a ditz, but very smart when it comes to workign things out and equally a piecemaker, especially for Nixie and Lyla. A mermaid with a heart of gold, she seems to be the most level-headed of the three, especially with her angelic voice, although, her sister leaving her alone still effects her in many ways. Description Sirena grew up in the Mako Island pod, and has been Nixie's best friend since they were hatchlings. She is very close to her sister Aquata and is very upset when she and the pod left her, Lyla and Nixie by themselves on Mako to sort things out. Sirena is a little naïve, very trusting, can be unsure of herself at times and is easily treated like a doormat. Where Nixie is the leader, Sirena is the follower. She is loyal almost to a fault. She is a little clumsy and of all three mermaids, struggles with legs the most. Sirena is initially cautious around Lyla, but quickly realizes that they'll all need to stick together to succeed on land. With Nixie and Lyla always at each others' throats, Sirena plays the role of mediator- but often wishes she wasn't stuck in the middle. Although she's normally patient with them. Although the others rarely pay attention to what Sirena has to say, she has sometimes come out of left field with a streak of genius that can help them find their way out of sticky situations. As the series progresses, placid Sirena gradually earns the other mermaids' respect as an important member of the group. Personality Sirena is the nearly exact opposite of Lyla. While Lyla is so believable in herself and confident, Sirena is more kind and not so sure about what she feels or what she wants but can lose it when they fight. She is nice and kind to everyone. While Nixie and Sirena are always fighting she is trying to calm them down and be patient. She really loves being mermaid and she loves and takes magic as something special and gifted. She is so unsure about her first love David. She really tries to spend time with him, but she still doesn't know what she feels. Appearance She appears to have golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She is medium height and very slim. She appears to be the one girl that does everything that everyone say. She loves singing and her sister Aquata. Trivia * Sirena was the first one to get a Moon Ring, which was given to her by her sister Aquata. * She refers to humans as "land people". * She, like Nixie, can speak dolphin language. * She can also Act Like a Chicken * She makes bracelets out of shells. * Her name is pronounced Serena, often a spelling mistake made by fans. * She has many things in common with Rita: both have fallen in love with humans and both have felt weak because of the trident in the same episode. * She is the only mermaid out of the three original that will appear in season 2. * She is the only main mermaid to have a family member. Character History |-|Season 1= In Outcasts: This episode begins with mermaids Nixie and Sirena swimming to see who can go faster. Then she and Nixie help young boys, Zac and Cam, catch a fish. In this episode we quickly find out that Sirena is a very friendly, nice and gentle girl. She was with Nixie and Lyla in the moon pool, on the night Zac fell into it. Later she with Nixie and Lyla wants to find Zac and remove his tail. But before that Sirena's sister Aquata came into the moon pool to told her that the pod is leaving and that they've been kicked out. She fells very very sad, because she would really miss her sister. In Getting Legs: In this episode is first shown how all the mermaids are relaxing, then Nixie says that they should get legs to be next to Zac and follow him. Sirena was the one who was skeptical about this decision. But in the end she agreed and used her moon ring to get legs. When they got legs, they were naked and stole some clothes. They were all dressed really weird. Sirena wore blue and green hat, she had a grey and red sweeter and jeans. In Meeting Rita: Attempting to capture Zac in his natural environment, Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie follow him to school. When their plan fails, the school principal, Rita Santos confronts them and confiscates Sirena's Moon Ring. Sirena also sees that it was already boring in Mermaid School. In Lyla Alone: Sirena sings at the Ocean Cafe. In Blizzard: During a rain storm, Lyla convinces Sirena to use her Moon Ring to change the weather until it backfires and it snows indoors. Exposed to the frost, Lyla and Sirena develop an increasing "snow rash". In Dolphin Tale: Sirena is revealed to be able to speak in dolphin language. After Joe has chased nixie into a canal, Sirena resleases Nixie from nets and the swim away speaking in dolphin. In Zac's Pool Party: Sirena dances with David, and even continues to dance when lyla and Nixie want to leave. In The Siren: Lyla convinces Sirena to use her beautiful singing voice to enchant Zac to follow their orders and remove his powers. Sirena is jealous of Nixie because David falls in love with her, because of the Enchantment song. In Zac Returns to Mako TBA In I Don't Believe in Mermaids: Sirena painted a large seashell as a message for her sister Aquata, but Nixie ruins her moment by being gloomy, and saying they never get to see the pod again. Later Nixie was able to make up her earlier behavior by sending the shell to Pacific Ocean for Aquata to find, with a boy who was going sailing there. In Close Call: Sirena likes to make jewelry from seashells. Nixie gets her a job, to make dozens for sale in ocean Cafe. While looking for more shells Sirena was almost caught by Zac, who saw her tail. In Betrayal There's no much that Sirena was doing is only shown to be in Trident Pool with Nixie and Lyla approching Zac. And at the start she is singing in the cafe a song called Across the Sea. |-|Season 2= TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters